thesimmingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
Tess Donahue
Tess Donahue is the fourth female character created by Fordee09 Personality and Appearance Appearance - "See Photo(s)" Personality - Tess is strong-willed young woman, who is extremely charismatic and love-able. She is a 'follower', not a 'leader'- so she is usually someones assistant or right-hand woman, although she is sociable and strong (emotionally), she doesn't know if being a leader is the right job for her, but, hopefully she'll never find out. '' Besides all o' that; she is a friendly, charming person. And has a great smile, which can usually make other people smile. She does however have her moments where she is a mix between awkward and confused, leading to some embarrassing moments! Before The Outbreak Tess, was born and raised in Veronaville. She had a mother- who was your average 'homemaker', and she had a father- who spent most of his time in the basement painting his ''next ''masterpiece. She also had two brothers, both older. Her life in Veronaville was boring; and not very interesting. She moved to a college campus just outside of Strangetown when she was about- nineteen-ish. Tess was attending La Fiesta Tech before the apocalypse. She was studying 'English', and was very fond of it. She was in her second year at the university before the outbreak occurred. She was 'bunking' with two of her friends- Janet and Andria. She led a pretty average life, she had the occasional love affair- but, nothing ever worked out. She was very obsessed with her college work, and although her social life was very fluent and balanced, she sometimes ignored going out with friends just to spell-check an essay. After The Outbreak When the first few reports started comin' in, Tess, Janet, Andria, and Janet's girlfriend- Kelly- where all bunked up in a little townhome nestled in a valley a few miles from the campus. Tess, wanted to go back to Veronaville an' see her family- but, several walkers' attacked the house that night and killed Kelly. Janet, who was now struck with grief, and a tiny bit of paranoia- was helpless. She was in a state of shock, so it was up to Tess and Andria to fix and fortify the house so an 'accident' wouldn't happen again. Andria and Tess did almost everything; keeping watch, waiting for news updates, rationing supplies, and taking care of a crazed Janet. One night; about three weeks into the apocalypse. Tess was on-watch, and she drifted off to sleep. When she awoke several walkers' broke into the house and went on a rampage. Andria tried to fend them off, but, it was too much. Whilst Tess was trying to get Janet to move, Andria took one last look at the two and ran for it. Tess screamed for Andria to come back, but, after ten minutes, Tess and Janet made a run for it- sadly, after a week on the road without food-- Janet had died of starvation and Tess was all alone. A small band of around- seven people, including Paul and Carlos, came across Tess and Paul took it as his duty to take care and look after her. The group where with each other for about two months- and during that time, Tess and Paul formed a huge-- father, daughter relationship, soon, the group luckily came across The Hilltop. From then on; Tess, Paul, Carlos- and the others proved themselves to be valuable members of the community, and Tess became the right-hand woman and assistant to the zone's leader. Chapter Seven Tess was introduced in 'The Death of a Matriarch' , when Lil woke up the third time, she left the clinic and found herself in The Hilltop . Tess was sent by Michael to bring Lil to his office. Tess introduced herself and than brought Lil to Michael. Later, Tess, Bree, Jacob, Evan, Cara, Carlos, and Jesus visited Lucky Palms to bring Lil back home and to strike up a deal to work together against Negan and The Saviors. Tess did most of the talking while at Lucky Palms, and held the meeting between her group and some of the Lucky Palms group. Tess and her group stayed in a house for the night, and in the morning they set off back to the Hilltop. When they got back, Evan asked her on a date and she accepted. Suddenly, Jesus told her and the others that Negan had captured Crystal, Donnie, and Hunt and that he was heading this way. Negan arrived, killed Crystal, and hurting Bree. Tess broke down into tears when she witnessed her friend Crystal die in-front of her and the others. Tess knocked some sense into herself since she has seen her loved ones die before, so she cleaned up her tears and went back to business, holding all of her emotion inside of her. Michael had called a meeting and Tess was the one to get everyone there. She went to the center of The Hilltop and began rounding up everyone from Lucky Palms for Michael's meeting in which they were to discuss the whole 'Negan' fiasco and how they'd plan on taking him down. When everyone gathered at the meeting place, a few explosions were heard and Kal, a guard, burst into the hall and told everyone that smoke and fire were coming from the direction in which Lucky Palms was placed. The group panicked and Duane quickly organized a school bus back to Lucky Palms. Tess along with Paul, Jacob, Evan, Bree, Cara, and Carlos would come along just in-case those at Lucky Palms needed more fire-power. The Bus was being driven by Duane while Paul was in the 'Shotgun' seat. Tess along with the rest of the group were in the back. Suddenly, the bus hit a large hoard of Walkers; the amount of the undead is unknown, but, has been described to be in the hundreds. When the bus collided with the Walkers, Paul was ejected from the front-seat and Duane was knocked unconscious. Tess began to become panicked, but, everyone else tried to remain calm. Suddenly the window where Tess and Carlos were broke open from the impact of dozens of Walkers' hands. Carlos was dragged out of the window and supposedly eaten alive. Tess began to cry as Carlos was in her group before she came to The Hilltop, but, her crying was cut short when she was also grabbed. But, Lil came to the rescue and unknotted her from the Walkers. Duane had woken up and moved to the top of the bus. But, many Walkers saw and copied his technique. Duane was swarmed by several Walkers on the roof of the bus and many of the Walkers also ploughed through the skylight window that led into the bus, causing a problem for the group trapped inside. After a few bloody encounters, Duane had hopped down and killed the remaining Walkers. He the provided a plot to make a rope that could be used to throw across to a nearby building. Tess, along with the others began to construct one. When they finally did, they all got up on the roof and threw it across to a nearby Sim-Mart. Tess was one of the first to get across to the roof, while she waited of the others the idea that Paul didn't make it sunk in and she felt like she was going to cry again. Duane was the last to go and when a freak, tank of a Zombie ran across the road, it broke the rope and Duane fell to the hoard below him. The group mourned for a few minutes before sliding down the fire escape and heading back to Lucky Palms. When the got there they found that many were dead and the Saviours had destroyed what once was a beautiful, desert paradise. With the townspeople riled up and Jackson totally gone bonkers, he turned most of the community against the group. A fight emerged and the group ended up being locked away, Tess and the others from The Hilltop tried to help the group and for their acts they were also thrown in prison. Tess also suffered head damage and damage in other places while trying to stand up to Jackson. While imprisoned in a Suburban House, the group came up with a plan to escape and they did just that. They snuck out of Lucky Palms via the back entrance that Kyle used to get everyone out during the recent Saviour attack. Suddenly, a large hoard; presumbly the one from the bus, appeared and Peter was forced to use a 'Shield Spell' to protect the group. They escaped the hoard and headed back to the school bus which was now a desolate area without a zombie in-sight. To the group's surprise they discovered that Duane and Paul were still kickin'. Tess was so happy and while driving back to The Hilltop, Tess had a conversation with Paul about how she didn't know if the date between her and Evan was still on. After an average drive, the group got back to The Hilltop and took their long-awaited showers. Chapter Eight ''"Tess Appears In This Chapter" Relationships - Paul 'Jesus' Monroe (Best Friend/Father-Like Figure) Paul was one of the members of the small band of survivors to look-after Tess. He cared for her, and even though she didn't need his help gettin' food- he wanted to be there for her whenever he could. They developed a strong bond. Paul was the 'father' Tess never had. Whilst Tess's father barely noticed her, Paul would notice things about Tess before Tess noticed herself. Tess and Paul continue to share this bond to this day, and hopefully- it lasts' a little longer. - Michael McLeone (Best Friends/Employer/Leader) Michael saw the potential Tess had, and after while at The Hilltop- he asked her to work by his side. Michael is like a second- or, er, third father to Tess. They both get along greatly and Tess is always worrying about Michael's depleting health. They're relationship is currently healthy, of course. - Evan Gilmore (Dating/Possible Boyfriend) Tess and Evan met each other after Evan an' his siblings had came across The Hilltop. Tess was, as ever, helpful and kind towards Evan and his family. She asked them if they needed anything, tried to get them jobs- or something to occupy themselves with. But, after a few weeks- Evan, Jacob, and Bree became 'knowing' of the community and they didn't need Tess's help any more, but, she'd still regulary visit and/or talk to them. One day; after a very dramatic turn of events. Evan asked Tess out- due to the encouragement of Carlos. Tess, having always been fond of Evan, accepted and the two went on an awkward, but enjoyable date. They've gone on a few more since and the two of'em are growing closer as time goes by. - Jacob And Bree Gilmore (Friends/Possible Love Interest Jacob) As stated above; Tess looked after Jacob, Evan, and Bree during their first few weeks at the safe-zone. Tess, Jacob, and Bree all formed a friendship which still stands today. As Evan has said at times, Jacob seems to be extra fond of Tess. Maybe a bit- too fond, if you know what I mean. - Lillian Dylan (Friends) Tess, along with Paul, and Carlos- were the first to find Lil's unconscious body. Tess waited by Lil's side until she woke up from her short-term coma in Carson's clinic. Lil, after introducing herself- then gave Lil the grand tour of the community, before introducing her to Michael. After Jackson's mad frenzy at Lucky Palms; Tess, Lil, and the others- went back to The Hilltop. They interacted a tad bit more before doing their own stuff. The two seem to have a very stable relationship at the moment. Trivia *''Tess, was originally supposed to be the right-hand woman of our beloved, Negan. But, right before she was introduced- ''Fordee ''changed it, making her Michael's right-hand woman instead. *''Tess, ''although she is fairly new, is one of ''Fordee's favourite characters (that is his), he feels that she has a lot of potential and hopes to keep her alive past the upcoming war- but- all of that can change. Category:Survivors Category:Females Category:Fordee's Characters